A Secret Revealed!  Sailor Moon Reveals Usagi!
by WablooSwabloo
Summary: Usagi reveals her identity to the world... and maybe finds a new love in the process!
1. Chapter 1

Usagi Tsukino was a very special girl. By day she looked like a normal schoolgirl, but by night she was sailor moon. One day she went to school, and her teacher told her that she was doing poorly in class.  
FUCK YOU, I'M SAILOR MOON, she yelled angrily.  
_

This story is called A secret revealed! Sailor Moon reveals Usagi! 


	2. Chapter 2

"What is that supposed to mean?" her teacher asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.  
I'm sailor moon, and I'm sick of hiding it" she cried.  
"You're not sailor moon, you can't be, you re too stupid, her teacher said in the nicest voice she could muster.  
"Fuck you, I am" she shouted, and she jumped out of the window and flew to the moon.  
THE END. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor moon is a lesbian. She wrote this letter to her lesbian lover.

Dear Lesbian Lover,  
Ever since I first saw your vagooble, I ve wondered what it would feel like inside of my gvoogle. That s when I realized that I was gay, and you were too.

The end. 


	4. Chapter 4

I put on a lot of eyeliner and went to meet my lesbian lover, who was anonymous. I wasn't sure of anything, except for that I loved her forever. After I put on the eyeliner, I went to me my date at the parfait shop.  
"Is she here?" asked the waitress.  
"Yes she is here." she said, and told me to go to the hidden room in the back.  
Hi how are you? I asked lovingly. "I am doing good I guess," she said.  
That is good. And we loved. 


	5. Chapter 5

My name is Usagi. I am fourteen years old. I put too much glitter on for my date, and now I'm scared I might be late because I need to fix it. The date is with my love, a stranger named Tuxedo Master. He is very, very mysterious. I ve been in love with him since before time, since (My favorite food is Captain's Wafers. One time Harry came over to my house. Harry brought me a meatless sausage and he left my mother a punishment meatless sausage, on my doorstep, when he left. I love Tuxedo Mask because his sausage was meatless, but he understands that I prefer Captain's Wafers, and would never leave punishment sausage for my poor mother.  
I have a cat named Tosh Hosh Luna. She likes to talk to me. She has a very sexy British accent. That is to say, I find myself jealous, not that I am at all interested in having sex with my cat. I PREFER PENIS. One time, my cat clawed my vagina, and it made me cry, then her claws got caught on my mattress. My enemies then came down from the sky and pooped on me. I screamed at them: "I AM SAILOR MOON!"  
No, no, I digress. Let me write, disregarding that last bit.  
I am so horny right now; I don't know what to do. It's often hard to keep up with me. I feel like no one else is ever as horny as I am, and so they think that I'm joking or tht it's funny, but really I just want to have sex with anything. Maybe even...Luna! In her tiny butthole. Although, compared to my boyfriend, her asshole is not tiny. Moreover, it is actually cat-sized, and comparatively if you think about how large a cat is-which is not very large-and how big a person is-who is quite large-then it's actually pretty big.) I am the reincarnation of the moon princess. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor moon started to right the enemies and killed them all. Then, she shouted Moon princes .power! Sailor Mars came to help her.  
Usagi Rei paused dramatically. I actually love you. Oh my God, Sailor Moon thought. I can t believe Mars is a lesbian, but so am I So she started to drink Jameson because she was depressed. Jesus Christ, don t yell at me. I m an alcoholic! She got whisky all over her uniform after she pissed herself. Mixing liquor is NOT all right, kids! Then, Sailor Mars started to sparkle. Usagi! I am your anonymous lover. Oh my fucking God, how long have you known? Sailor moon asked.  
For ten minutes, Rei said, growling in anger. Sailor moon started to get all aroused, almost like she was having a girl erection, but alas, she does not have a penis.  
Fuck you, I m aroused, I m going to come in your face, Tuxedo mask said.  
Yeah, I m horny too, Sailor Moon said dreamily. Yeah, but I m the one coming on your face. Ok, but I m really sleepy, Said Rei and Tuxedo Mask at the same time.  
Jesus Christ, I m sleepy too, said Sailor Moon. But they didn t have long to reflect on this, for their greatest enemy yet, Nezuminmenu appeared from nowhere.  
Sailor moon observed the appearance of the greatest enemy they had ever faced. She looked like a hot woman that was part rat. She made you sleepy because she had a hypnotism beam on her forehead, that looked like the doctor s mirror that one doctor has on in Twilight. I am also quite fond of Jacob Black.  
Sailor moon paused dramatically. The woman obviously wanted Sailor Mars, and Usagi was not about to let her lesbian lover get taken that easily.  
Sailor Moon paused dramatically. "I won't let you take Rei alive! She has to be dead before you can have sex with her!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor Mar s long, ebony black hair flowed in the wind.  
Oh my God, Sailor Moon, you you saved me! Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars started to French passively while Tuxedo mask ate some popcorn and masticated carefully. I do love the lesbians, said Tuxedo Mask.

And we made love forever more.

The end. 


End file.
